Thank's Norra 1
by YoungestLatif1
Summary: Note : Pinjam Kyuhyun "Super Junior". My first Song Fanfiction. Don't bash, but give advice!


**Kyuhyun POV**

Udara yang sejuk, rumput yang hijau, tanaman yang subur ditumbuhi bunga mawar,dan kursi taman bewarna coklat panjang, menghiasi indah nya taman ini. aku masih mengingatnya..  
Taman yang dulu pernah aku temui bersamanya, sekarang hanya kenangan yang tertinggal di taman ini. tidak, kenangan itu telah berakhir,tetapi..

**Author POV**  
Kyuhyun,Direktur perusahaan mie itu terkenang akan masa lalunya  
ia mendekati kursi panjang itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu.  
**_(Flashback Start)_**

**Author POV**  
_Kriiing.._  
_Alarm berbunyi di sebuah kamar yang_ berbentuk persegi panjang, diletakkannya jam alarm disamping tempat tidur yang hanya beralaskan kasur yang empuk itu.  
"Kyaa! ya tuhan! ini sudah jam 7, aku akan telat kesekolah!",teriak seorang namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu. Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung berlari,membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mandi.  
2 menit #mandi apaan ini -_- (abaikan).  
kemudian setelah mandi ia bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mencari baju sekolahnya dan perlengkapan lainnya.  
Setelah semuanya selesai ia hanya mengambil sepotong roti yang ada dimeja dan bergegas pergi dengan sepeda kesayangan nya dari rumah kos yang sepi itu.  
"Huuuh coba umma dan appa ada disini,tapi ini hanya 5 bulan lagi! Setelah tamat aku akan kembali kerumah bersama umma dan appa!".omelnya.  
Terlihat sepi di pagar sekolah kejuruan itu, dan ia mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam tanpa sepengetahuan satpam #dasar evil!  
yang sedang sibuk membaca koran itu. Diparkirkannya sepeda merah itu di tempat parkir. "Akhirnya tepat waktu! Untung hari ini masuknya jam 07.20 betapa beruntungnya aku! hahaha",gumamnya.  
Kyuhyun bergegas memasuki kelas itu dilihatnya teman-teman asing yang baru ia sadari.  
"Hah? Ya ampun aku lupa bahwa semester ini kelas di rolling, Oh iya apakah aku masih ada dikelas ini ya?",tanyanya.  
Dilihat nya sebuah kertas yang tertempel di pintu kelas dan langsung mencari namanya.  
"A.. B... C.. hah! ini dia! ternyata aku masih berada dikelas ini",gumamnya.  
Ya nama Kyuhyun ada di daftar nama siswa yg masuk dikelas itu.  
ia bingung karena tempat duduk dikelas persegi itu sudah penuh, namun hanya tersisa satu,yakni kursi paling belakang.  
Saat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kursi itu,ia terpesona melihat seorang yeoja yang kini duduk didepan kursi nya.  
Hari telah berlalu, kini ia bukan hanya terpesona namun ia merasakan perasaan cinta kepada seorang yeoja yang bernama Annora itu, ia jatuh cinta kepada yeoja yang sangat pintar, dikarenakan Annora adalah murid rolling dari kelas yang isinya juara umum semua termasuk Annora. Kyuhyun bingung kira-kira bagaimana menyatakan perasaan nya kepada gadis itu..  
"Bagaimana ini,apa yang harus aku lakukan?",gumamnya.  
Dan akhirnya, pada suatu kesempatan setelah pulang sekolah,  
Kyuhyun memberanikan untuk menyapa Annora.  
"Annora-sshi?"sapanya.  
"Ya Kyuhyun-sshi! Wae?"sahutnya.  
"Hmm apakah kau ada acara setelah sekolah ini?"tanyanya lagi.  
"Setelah sekolah ini,tak ada acara yang akan aku lakukan,hanya saja membuat Pr yang diberikan Sir tadi"pikirnya.  
"Mau kah kau ikut denganku?"dengan hati yang dag dig dug kyuhyun bertanya.  
"Hmm ku pikir aku mau! tapi mau kemana kyuhyun-sshi?"balasnya.  
"Aku ingin mencari buku ditoko buku inggris itu, tetapi aku sedikit kaku mau bertanya,soalnya disana yang digunakan bahasa inggris,itulah mengapa aku mengajakmu"pintanya.  
"Ya baiklah aku akan menemani mu"sahutnya.  
"Benarkah?Hah terima kasih!"responnya yang senang bukan main.  
Kyuhyun dan Annora berjalan ke parkiran dan menaiki sepeda merah itu,jarak ke toko buku itu tidak jauh hanya 100 meter dari sekolah.  
Namun..  
"Kyaa.. kenapa tutup!"kyuhyun protes.  
"Ya udah lain kali bisa kan?"sarannya.  
"Hmmm yasudah lah,tapi bisakah kita ke taman itu dulu? kita istirahat dulu sebentar?"tanyanya.  
Annora mengangguk itu berarti ia di taman,  
"Annora? apakah kau mau aku belikan Ice Cream?"tanya kyuhyun.  
"Tentu saja! aku sangat menyukai Ice Cream ^^"sahutnya.  
Kyuhyun bergegas membeli ice cream yang ada di seberang jalan.  
dan kembali, "Annora? sejak pertama bertemu, caramu berbicara, aku sudah menaruh perasaan kepadamu, bisakah kau memilih 1 diantara 2 ice cream ini? Warna merah ini artinya kau menerima pernyataanku, sedangkan warna coklat ini kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai sahabat.."tanpa basa basi kyuhyun mengungkapkan nya.  
"Bagaimana bisa aku memilih warna coklat? sedangkan perasaan ku saja seperti warna merah ini ^^". sahut Annora.  
"Hhaa? Benarkah? Yeay! Umma! Appa! I got a girl!"teriaknya.

**Author POV**  
Ya,hari itu adalah hari bersejarah bagi Kyuhyun dan Annora. tak terasa mereka menjalani hubungan itu selama hampir 5 bulan, Namun ketika menjelang 2 hari sebelum kelulusan..

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**#**Huaaah maaf Ffnya seperti ini..  
karena ini baru pertama yg author buat -_- Leave comment,


End file.
